Only you
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Sigo siendo el mismo. Yo me quedaré aquí donde estabas buscando. Sólo te tengo a ti. Me siento tan vacío que siento ganas de llorar. Nada ha cambiado. AU.


Skip Beat no me pertenece, yo no hubiera hecho sufrir a Ren en el 248, pero supongo que Lory tiene un plan.

 **Only you**

Kuon Hizuri. Un joven de 16 años. Tenía el alma rota, la muerte de su mejor amigo hacía un año había sido un gran golpe para él. Se culpaba por ello.

Si tan solo él no existiera en este mundo, Rick seguiría con vida, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Por ello se iba, se iría a Japón con Takarada Lory, empezaría de nuevo como Tsuruga Ren y Kuon Hizuri desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra.

Era lo mejor para todos.

No se despediría de sus padres, se iría en secreto.

Mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos, se sentó en un parque cercano a su casa.

-¿En qué piensas?-no conocía esa voz ni a la dueña de ésta.

Una pequeña de 12 años lo miraba de manera curiosa.

-En cómo cambiar mi vida-le respondió mirando a las estrellas.

La chica se sentó a su lado.

-Ya veo. Yo también pienso en ello todos los días-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Sí. Pienso en cómo huir de mi madre-

-¿Por qué huirías de tu madre?-

-Ella solo piensa en mí como algo material, no como su hija. Incluso me comprometió con un tal Fuwa Shou. No pienso casarme con alguien a quién ni siquiera conozco y mucho menos amo, solo tengo 12 años y ella dice que debo casarme con él cuando cumpla 16-

-¿Y lo harás?-

-Por supuesto que no, yo tengo otros sueños-respondió mirando también a las estrellas. Kuon se percató de un brillo en su mirada.

-¿Cuáles?-

-Quiero ser actriz-

Actriz. Ella quería ser actriz. Ese era su sueño.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?-

-Mi madre no me lo permite. Pero tomo clases de actuación en secreto. Planeo ser actriz con o sin su aprobación-

Kuon sonrió abiertamente ante la actitud de esa jovencita. ¿Hace cuánto que no sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón?

-Soy Kuon Hizuri-le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Kuon Hizuri? ¿Ese Kuon Hizuri?-

-¿Me reconociste?-

-Claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo?-

-Guárdalo en secreto, por favor-sonrió nuevamente.

-Claro. Yo soy Kyoko-

-Mucho gusto Kyoko-

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien porqué, pero había algo en el otro que lo atraía como un imán.

Todos los días de esa semana, a esa misma hora iban a aquél lugar con la esperanza de encontrar al otro.

Y así era.

Kuon le contó sobre Rick y de sus temores.

Kyoko lo comprendió totalmente y lo aconsejaba al respecto.

Kyoko también le contó todo sobre su madre y sus sueños, así también le confesó que él había sido la fuente de su inspiración para convertirse en actriz.

Juntos practicaban varias escenas de dramas conocidos.

Era increíble para Kuon lo talentosa que podría llegar a ser.

Pero el día de su partida llegó. Iría a Japón como había planeado. Enterraría a Kuon Hizuri y renacería como Tsuruga Ren.

Pero…ella…si fuera un poco mayor se la llevaría consigo y la ayudaría a debutar como actriz.

En su último día juntos se despediría de ella sin decírselo realmente.

-Hoy te noto algo diferente Kuon, ¿te sucedió algo?-

-No, nada Kyoko-intentó disimular.

-A mí no me engañas, te conozco muy bien-se quejó.

-En verdad que me conoces, ¿eh? Pero en serio no es nada, solo estaba pensando que en este poco tiempo nos hemos llevado muy bien-

-Demasiado bien-

-¿Demasiado? ¿Te parece demasiado?-

-No me malinterpretes, es solo que me asusta un poco todo esto-admitió tímidamente.

-Honestamente igual a mí-

El silencio los cubrió con fuerza.

Kuon no quería dejarla, pero tampoco podía llevarla consigo. ¡Pero solo tenía 12 años! Se había dicho que empezaría desde cero y tenía que dejarla atrás, deseando volverla a encontrar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Lory casi llegaba, pero quería demostrarle que se había vuelto muy importante para él y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-Kyoko-

-¿Sí, Kuon?-

Kuon se acercó unos pasos cerrando la distancia que los separaba, Kyoko anticipó lo que Kuon quería hacer y ya que ella también lo deseaba, cerró los ojos hasta sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos.

¿Era demasiado joven para decir que esto era amor?

Tal vez, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya que ese beso que se sentía tan bien era algo muy revitalizador, le daba energías para seguir adelante y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir un millón de mariposas en el estómago revoloteando sin control.

Kuon estaba en las mismas. Nunca pensó que besar a una chica sería algo tan dulce, pero los labios de Kyoko bajo los suyos era lo que necesitaba para iniciar su nueva vida con valor.

Cuando se separaron Kuon le susurró.

-Te amo-y sin más la dejó ahí, si se quedaba mucho más tiempo jamás la soltaría.

Al día siguiente Kuon Hizuri partió a Japón para convertirse en Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko volvió esa y muchas otras noches más, deseando volver a encontrarlo, pero él nunca volvió.

Ahora, cuatro años habían pasado desde ese día.

Tsuruga Ren era el actor más codiciado de todo Japón y lo había logrado con sus propias habilidades y talento.

Todo iba de maravilla o eso aparentaba frente a todos, ya que absolutamente todos los días pensaba en su querida Kyoko.

¿Qué era de ella ahora?

Revisaba las noticias de EUA, para saber si en algún momento había debutado pero no fue así.

¿Se había casado con ese tal Fuwa Sho como su madre quería?

¡Ella debía ser actriz! ¡Tenía un gran talento!

Su madre no podía cortarle las alas e impedir que ella volara.

Un día su jefe lo llamó.

-¿Qué quiere Saichou?-

-Qué aburrido eres Ren-se quejó.

-¿Ah?-

-Jamás has tenido un romance-

-¿Y?-

-¿Ves? Eres un aguafiestas-

-No me interesa nadie-

-Ok, ok, no insistiré. En realidad no por eso te llamé-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Necesito que le muestres el lugar a nuestro nuevo talento de LME. Ella es Setsuka Heel-

Apareció ante él una chica de unos 16 años, de estilo gótico con cabellera rubia y rayos rosas, con blusa y pantalón de cuero ajustado al cuerpo y botas hasta la rodilla.

-Extravagante-pensó al verla-y ¿sexy?-

-Mucho gusto, soy Setsuka-se presentó la chica.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tsuruga Ren-

Y como si por arte de magia se tratara o simplemente fuera el destino, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron hubo una chispa de reconocimiento.

- _Esos ojos_ -pensó Ren- _conozco esos ojos, son idénticos a los de mis recuerdos_ -

- _Esos ojos_ -pensaba Setsuka también- _no son verdes, pero son los mismos, nunca los he olvidado-_

Mientras estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, Lory explicaba la situación.

-Encontré a Setsuka-chan en EUA en un parque mientras ensayaba, me dejó tan sorprendido que no pude evitar traerla conmigo, por suerte aceptó sin problemas-

Ren escuchó atentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Parque? ¿Seguías yendo al parque?-le preguntó sin más.

-Me dejaste sin decir nada, así que pensé que algún día volverías allí, pero jamás esperé encontrarte aquí-

-Lo siento, no había podido regresar por ti, pero es que necesitaba volver a empezar-

-Eso supuse-

-Dime, ¿te casaste con Fuwa?-

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Estuve practicando y pensaba en unirme a alguna agencia de talentos cuando el Presidente Lory me encontró y me ofreció unirme a LME. Dejé todo, cambié mi nombre y apariencia y vine con él-

-¿Dejaste a tu madre?-

-Sabes que ella no podría considerarse exactamente una madre, pero ¿tú también lo hiciste?-

-Sí, los dejé atrás-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Kuon ¡no debiste! Entiendo que quisieras empezar de nuevo, pero podrías seguir en contacto con ellos-lo regañó.

Lory solo los observaba inaudito. ¿No se acababan de conocer?

-¡Esperen!-les dijo a los que ambos callaron-¿se conocen?-

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y simplemente le dijeron.

-Sí-

-Saichou-dijo Ren-si nos disculpa, le mostraré la empresa a Setsuka y nos pondremos al día sobre lo ocurrido estos 4 años-

Y se fueron dejando a Lory aún más intrigado por saber qué clase de relación tenían esos dos.

Kuon le enseñó todo LME, mientras platicaban parecía que nunca hubieran estado separados. Todo seguía igual entre ellos.

Kuon llevó a Kyoko a su departamento ya que ella se había ofrecido a hacerle de cenar.

La noche pasó amenamente, realmente se habían extrañado.

-Me alegra haberte vuelto a encontrar Kyoko-

-A mí también Kuon-

Y tal y como aquélla noche hace 4 años, Kuon se acercó a ella, Kyoko previendo y anhelando su acción, cerró los ojos y sintió esos labios que tanto extrañaba sobre los suyos.

A pesar de la distancia sus corazones permanecieron unidos, a pesar de sus nuevas apariencias e identidades se amaban por lo que realmente eran.

Y ya nada podía separarlos más.

-Te amo-susurraron ambos sobre los labios del otro para volver a unirlos en otro de esos tantos besos que se dieron en esa magnífica noche de reencuentro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Ojo por ojo.


End file.
